Wade Wilson
School Life Wade started attending Marvel in 2009, joining Sector 5, and had been on the list for attendance for many years. In 2012, Year 10, Wade was moved from Sector 5 to Sector 6, after biting fellow student, Lester Bullseye. Wade isn't a stand out student when it comes to the academic side of his education, however he excels in Gym and any type of psychical activity. While not great at his studies, Wade is well known by his teachers for his unique take on things, always seeing things from a different perspective to everyone else. Currently Wade doesn't have any plans on what he'd like to go on and do after school, but has said he "wants to be a bad guy". Since moving to Year 10, Wade has taken part in a lot more after school activities, and currently attends: Soccer, Baseball, multiple Martial Arts classes, and occasionally Drama. Home Life Wade was the only child born to Thomas and Hailey Wilson. The pair met and married before Thomas, better known as Micky, was sent over sea to fight in the Army, and eventually became a Military Officer. The trio lived in Canada until Wade was five years old. Hailey developed Cancer, and the distress it caused Micky had him discharged from the Army. Following Hailey's death, the Wilson boys moved to America. Having to deal with the death of his wife, the loss of the job he worked hard for and looking after a five year old, Micky turned to alcohol. Drunk all the time, and still unable to deal with life, Micky began abusing Wade. From the age of six Wade tried avoiding going to home and learnt to be more independent. Walking himself to and from school, making his own food, and would steal food fro shops. Wade would often go to school with dirty clothes and broken shoes. Eventually he was taken under the wing of a woman called Althea, who Wade referred to as Blind Al. Wade and Al had a weird relationship. She would clean his clothes, get him to do chores in exchange for money to get food, and act as a psuedo-mother figure. However, Wade could be quite cruel to her, insulting her, playing pranks and taking advance of her blindness. Al was sharper than Wade though when it came to insults and the pranks never bothered her. Over the years of abuse from his father, which still continues even now, Wade's mind began to crumble and has left him unstable. Personal Life Wade always had trouble making friends when he was young, he was always too loud and rough for the other children. It was a perfect friendship when he finally met Lester Bullseye at aged nine. The boys would often get themselves into trouble, and get involved in play fights that would lead to blood and broken bones. When he boys started attending Marvel they met Neena Thurman, who also matched their crazy. The trio are as thick as thieves and even give each other nicknames, and from then on refuse to refer to each other by their real name. Wade from then on goes by Deadpool, Lester by Bullseye and Neena by Domino. When Wade is moved from Sector 5 to 6, Nick Fury approaches Cabal, and asks them personally to look after him. Fury knew that like Bullseye and Domino, Cabal were just as messed up, and he'd be a perfect fit with them. While it took time for most of Cabal to get used to Wade, Tony Masters and Wade would form a quick friendship, and would now consider each other their best friend. The rest of Cabal would soon follow, and although Victor von Doom and Parker Robbins still find him insanely annoying, the group would do anything for each other. Despite most people finding him annoying, repulsive and generally the worst, Wade is surprisingly good with the ladies, and men alike. Though it was by no means a relationship, Wade lost his virginity to Domino at fourteen, Year 9, and so did Bullseye, the trio purely wanting to know what all the fuss was about. In the same night as having sex with Domino, Wade also had sex with Bullseye, wanting to try it either way. Wade's first relationship was with Shiklah Undead which began in October 2011, Year 9. The two were crazy about each other from their first conversation, and their relationship was just as insane. It was Wade who would end the relationship in June 2012 after realising just how crazy she was. His next love interest would be when he meets Peter Parker in Year 10, though the feeling is not returned. Wade tries throughout the whole of Year 10 to gain Peter's affection, whilst sleeping with various girls in and out of Marvel, including Inez Temple and Theresa Cassidy. By the end of Year 10 Wade's feeling for Tony had become confusing, and in August 2013 the pair started sleeping together. Wade gradually becomes more confused in regards to his feelings with both Peter and Tony, but thinking it's the best thing to do, he tries to smother his feelings for Tony to avoid them turning into something more and ruining their friendship. The sexual relationship quickly ends though, when Wade tells Tony he's in love Peter, just after they finish having sex. Wade tries to hide his disappointment and when Tony begins dating Mercedes Merced, covering it up by dating Vanessa Carlysle, stating that it's to make Peter jealous. It's only a couple weeks later though before the pair begin sleeping together again. Most people think Wade is just crazy, due to his nonsense ramblings and general attention deficit disorder. He often gives people nicknames and insults that seem to come out of nowhere. For example he was the one to give Eddie Brock the nickname Venom, and always refers to him as having a black gooey mind, he calls Harry Osborn Goblin Boy, tells Victor "go back to your castle Dr Doom", advises Gwen Stacy to stay away bridges, asks Jennifer Walters if she's turning green, and many more. Marcia Lang on the other hand seems to think different, though she hasn't discussed it with anyone but Wade and Ivan Lang, she thinks his mind works similar to their own. Somehow, he knows what's going on in another universe. Trivia * Wade is bad at shaving, and often comes into school with nicks on his face. * He has surprisingly lovely handwriting * He has a fear of cows, clowns and mimes, but more than anything he is afraid of being utterly alone. * Loves Taco Bell, and Chimichangas, thought the later mostly because of how the word sounds. Category:11.6 Category:Dead Parents Category:Canada Category:LGBTQ Category:Catholic